To Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Suicidal Tears
Summary: Chapter 9 up. "I wish that I could be somewhere with people that love me as much as I love them." A simple wish can change his life. How will Harry cope? Chapters removed and a better chapter five is up and a better rest of the story is yet to come.
1. To Wish Upon A Shooting Star

Harry Potter was being a 'good boy', to the very minimum. He was doing what he was told to do without hassle and was writing to the Order every three days, at least. He barley gave his aunt and uncle any problems, for which they were grateful for. But other than that, something was seriously wrong with Harry this year and they were getting worried that they would be the ones in trouble when _they _found Harry in his right state.

Harry barley came out of his room, besides to use the washroom twice a day. He wouldn't come down to eat and had hardly slept a wink because, when he did fall asleep, he had nightmares. These nightmares consisted of either A, Voldemort torturing people (which Harry could feel through his scar, even when he was awake) and then killing them (this didn't affect Harry, they only shared the pain), or B, seeing and reliving Cedric and Sirius' death over and over again.

The day before Harry's sixteenth birthday (which they so rudely forgot.. again), Vernon stole into Harry's room and brought down his 'ruddy owl' while Petunia got the parchment, quill and ink that had come along with baby Harry for this very reason. She started to write and was finished by the time her husband go back from _his_ bedroom. She shoved the letter at Hedwig, and told her to 'deliver it to that headmaster or die'. The letter read:

Headmaster,

This is Petunia and Vernon Dursley. We thought it of importance to tell you that Harry has barley left his room ,except to use the washroom, and hasn't had more than a piece or two of bread. We are very concerned for the boy and wish for someone to come and pick him up, as we are not appropriate people to take care of the boy at this time. Your sort, I think would have a chance with him, still.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley

She thought the letter was quick and to the point. She also didn't let anything slip that would make them suspicious of the way that they had past treated the boy. Sure, than had banned him from food when he misbehaved (in their opinion) but for no more than a week at most, and he ended up sneaking out to get food while they were asleep. Little did she know that she had called him 'the boy' and that was sure to bring something to the headmaster's recollection, or at least anyone else who read the letter.

Meanwhile, Harry had yet to move from the position he laid down in over twelve hours ago. He had officially taken his mind away from his body, only to come back when his birthday was five minutes to..

!!!!!

Same day, but later, in the Headmaster's office..

Dumbledore sat in his chair. He had been through enough paperwork from the Ministry and still had half to go. He sighed and took off his glasses, placing them next to his papers. He had just started to rub his temples when an owl came gliding through the open window. Placing his glasses back on, he looked up to see an very familiar looking snowy white owl.

"Ah, so this is the owl I've heard much about. Glad to finally meet you, Hedwig." She cocked her head, looking at him before finally extending her wing. The headmaster gladly accepted and shook it gently, as if shaking someone's hand. She pulled back, hooted, and extended her leg. He took off the letter and with a flick of the wrist, some water and owl pellets appeared. "Enjoy."

As he unfolded the letter, he mused aloud. "It's from Petunia and Vernon. I was wondering when I would hear from them.." he started, but as he read, add, "but definitely not for this reason. Looks like he's handling it harder than I expected, girl. Give me a moment and then if you'd take this to Remus for me."

She hooted her approval. A few minutes later she was off and flying with a letter that read:

Dear Remus,

I have just gotten some terrible news from Harry's guardians. The letter is enclosed. I would highly appreciate it if you went and picked him up tonight before his birthday. It seems that he is handling it far worse than you have, and fare worse than I thought he would. Please be sure to wake Molly and have her be ready for anything when you come back with Harry.

Headmaster Albus Dubledore

!!!!!

Half hour before midnight..

Peck, peck, peck.

Nothing.

Peck, peck, peck.

A grumble was heard.

Peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck was heard until Remus finally opened his eyes. Hedwig was at his window.

'What's she doing here?' was his first thought. Harry's letter wasn't due until tomorrow and he never sent her at night. He flicked his wand and the window opened. A very flustered Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter off in Remus's lap.

He opened it quickly and read both letters. He was shocked, to say the least. Sure, he wasn't over Sirius and it would take a lot longer, but how could someone be worse than he?

He awoke Molly hurriedly, pulling on his outer robes.

"What's the matter, Remus?" she asked, puzzled to why she was being awoke so late into the night. Remus just shoved the letters into her hand and said, "be ready for anything like the letter says. I'm going to go get Harry."

!!!!!

Ten minutes to midnight..

Remus Lupin had just flooed over to Harry's house, lucky of the connection being put up two years before. He muttered a silencing charm on the stairs as he crept up them. Once up, he looked down the hall. Seeing a door with multiple locks that weren't locked, he dejectedly trudged over to them, hoping to find it filled with something dangerous or illegal instead of with Harry. Too bad _his_ wish won't come true.

Eight minutes to midnight..

Muttering yet another silencing charm, he pushed open the door. To his horror, Harry was lying on the bed, looking up to the ceiling, not even blinking. He looked out of it. Plus the fact that he smelled.

Seven minutes to midnight..

He walked in and carefully approached the bed and Harry. He thought that the movement would give himself away, but it didn't. He sat down on Harry's 'bed'.

Six minutes to midnight..

"Harry?" he asked.

No response.

"Harry," he said a little louder.

Still no response.

"Harry," he said, louder again and this time gently shook him.

Still nothing.

Five minutes to midnight..

Harry suddenly bolted upright and walked over to the window. To Remus, it looked as if Harry didn't see him. But Harry hadn't seen him. He was in a world of his own, though his mind was back in his body. He sat at the window and looked out.

Four minutes to midnight..

As he spotted his favorite star, a single lone tear traced the path from his eye, down past his cheek, and off of his chin before he could stop it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath holding it in.

Three minutes to midnight..

Letting it out, he looked to his clock. Three minutes to go. Then he'd be sixteen. 'What an accomplishment,' he thought.

Two minutes to midnight..

Remus decided to speak up. "Harry?" he asked, attentively. Still nothing.

One minute to midnight..

A lone shooting star shot past the sky. Harry Potter made a wish, as childish as it sounds.

Remus could see the star and heard Harry start to mumble: "I wish.." He knelt down so as to hear better. "I wish that I could be somewhere with people that love me as much as I love them."

He closed his eyes as the tears started to come more freely. He gave no attempt to stop them at all. Now Remus could see what Dumbledore meant.

"Harry, I l-"

Midnight..

Where Harry was sitting, there was no one. Remus screamed, glad that he remembered to put a silencing spell on the room.


	2. A New Posibility

__

Midnight..

Where Harry was sitting, there was no one. Remus screamed, glad that he remembered to put a silencing spell on the room.

!!!!!

At midnight, Harry felt a tug. Opening his eyes, he knew he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. He wondered where he was. It wasn't the Burrow and definitely wasn't Black Manor. Harry closed his eyes at that thought. A few seconds later, he has passed out.

!!!!!

Remus was shocked. Where did Harry go, was his main concern. He rushed downstairs and flooed back to headquarters. He fell out of the fireplace to see Molly waiting, just like she was supposed to.

"Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk Albus, Molly. Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't tell anyone what?" asked Ron, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You know, one could be quieter when traveling by floo."

"Go back to bed, Ron," said Remus.

"But-"

"Just go to bed, Ron, please," his mother begged. He grumbled and went back upstairs, but with no intention to go back to bed.

!!!!!

/Headmasters office../

Albus was still sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples, unmoved since Hedwig had left. He new Remus would come after he got Harry, no matter the condition. Soon enough a head popped into his fireplace.

"May I?" asked Remus' head.

"Of course."

Once he was in and settled into a comfy chair that Dumbledore had conjured up. "I presumed that it would take longer to get Harry to agree to come back with you, but you did a good job, Remus. I am proud."

"There's nothing to be proud of, sir. Harry was out of it until five minutes to midnight when his eyes snapped open and he got up and went over to the window."

"Keep going, my boy."

"He saw I star, I'm pretty sure, and a tear rolled down his chin. I'm guessing it was Sirius. He then closed his eyes, took a breath, and let it out. He looked toward the clock, obviously thinking something, but I didn't have the heart to read his mind."

"I know. Keep going, if there's more?"

"Yes. I tried to talk to him, again, but he didn't do, say, or acknowledge me in anyway. About a minute to midnight exactly, a shooting star went by. He started to say, 'I wish' and thought on it while I knelt down to hear what he said," he said, and then stopped.

"What did he wish?" Dumbledore asked after a moments silence.

"He wish, 'I wish that I could be somewhere with people that love me as much as I love them'. I started to say that I loved him, but before I could get it out, his clock turned to midnight and he just disappeared. God, I screamed. I was so scared for him. I now know what you meant by he was worse than I was. I'm terrified for what happened to Harry."

Dumbledore took in this information while Remus silently sobbed into his hands. Time slowly ticked by until Dumbledore finally said, "I have a feeling to as of where he is."

Remus shot up quickly. "What? Where is he?"

"It's a hunch. I believe that Harry has gone back in time to when his parents were alive. I do not know weather before or after their schooling, but I can find out."

"How long will it take?"

"It's very complicated. But I can have Severus work on it, along with myself, Poppy, Molly, Arthur and yourself. It will take two weeks time. Then the potion will say where Harry has landed, even if he is still in this time. If not, it will specify where he is and in what year. If he has been transported back into the past, that potion will take an extra week to brew. You will be traveling, so Severus will have to make you some Wolf's Bane potion and will give you the instructions on how to make it. Is this clear?"

"Yes," said Remus, joy clearly evident on his face, even though he still was worried about Harry.

"I will write a letter to these people, owl them, and then we will get right to work. Fell free to wander the castle and to use this," he said, holding up a piece of parchment with a mini map on it, "to find a chamber with four bedrooms, at least two baths, adjoined with a living room of sorts. Molly and Arthur will take one of the rooms, Ron one, Hermione the another, and the last is for yourself. There are plenty to choose from, so choose wisely. It is very likely that you will not leave them for long amounts of time, except to go to the library, the infirmary, where we will be brewing the potion, down to Severus' dungeons, to my office, or the Great Hall and or kitchens. That will be all."

!!!!!

I really don't want to end now, but I kind of have to. I was just wondering, Harry should land in the same year but with his parents, right? Got any suggestions? Please read and review! Beaucoup d'amour, Niahiem Davids.


	3. Meetings

AN: I contemplated this very much. One reviewer said I should go right before Harry's born and friends agreed with that. But I think Harry going back to his parents school year would be fun. So here's what I'll do: I'll do both! Hehe.

!!!!!

Professor McGonagall rounded the corner to the Headmaster's office when he saw a young boy talking to the statue. She caught the last of the conversation.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"Because you don't have the password."

"But this is important! I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, it may be, but I can't let you in without the password."

"Sugar quills. Lemon drop. Licorice straws. Chocolate frogs."

The gargoyle stayed still. She decided now was as good as of any to help this young boy.

"May I assist you?" she asked. The boy turned to her and yelped. "Oh, Mr. Potter. I didn't know you would be here this early. Pumpkin Pasties."

"Thank you, professor."

Once at the door, she asked if he could stay behind. "I need a word alone with Professor Dumbledore."

She and Dumbledore finished their talk, she forgetting about Harry outside the door.

"Oh, and Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Our young Mr. Potter is here and would like a word."

"Sure. Come on in, James."

AN: I could end it here, but I guess I won't be mean. Next time you won't be so lucky.

"James?" asked Professor McGonagall, "are you alright?"

He walked in. "James! How nice to see you. I thought you were spending the summer at Potter Manor."

".."

"James?" they prodded. Harry just shook his head. "Then who are you? You surely look like him."

".."

"Where are you from? Around here?"

Harry shook his head no, saying, "I don't think so."

"And what does that mean?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, causing his shirt collar, and being too large, it fell off his shoulder and revealed a very skinny shoulder with quite a huge bruise upon it. He hastily brought it back up and looked at the ground.

Professor McGonagall just looked at Albus and, without even saying anything aloud, thought, 'what _has_ this boy been through?'

"Alright. If you'll just follow me," Albus started.

Harry just shook his head, bring his legs up on the chair and hugging them tight. He mumbled a 'not going' and just got a look from his transfiguration teacher that said, "you do what he says or else."

He got up, dejectedly, still looking at the ground.

"Now, now, Minerva. We don't want to go scaring him off, now do we?" he asked, looking at Harry. He quickly shook his head, earning a short laugh from the Headmaster.

"Now, Mr.."

"Potter," was barley audible.

"But I thought you said you weren't James."

"Not James. Still can be Potter." He half said.

"I think that means," said Dumbledore at the confused look on his colleagues face, "that he is not James, but that he can still be a Potter. Am I right?" Harry shook his head, but at a slower pace.

"Can you then tell us who you are?"

"Not now."

"Why not."

"You'd think crazy. Too much. Too much."

"We wouldn't think you're crazy," said Dumbledore.

"Too much what?" asked McGonagall.

"Crazy, yes. Too much. Too much." Now they noticed that Harry was shaking.

"My dear, Albus. We need to get him down to Poppy!"

Harry just started to back away. "Not gonna go. Not gonna go!"

"It's ok, Mr. Potter. We won't make you go."

"Not gonna go, not gonna go!" He kept backing up until he reached his seat. He crawled up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rocked back and forth, tears now streaming down his face. His two professor's were now officially scared. They had no answers to a few main questions: who is he, why does he look like James, and what caused this and why. Soon enough Harry fell into some long needed sleep, even though it wasn't dreamless.

!!!!!

AN: another shorter chapter. I think that I'm going to hold of updating tomorrow and put the two together so it can be longer. I don't know. Well, there you go! Read and review! Response to reviews in next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Beaucoup d'amour! Niahiem 3


	4. Worries

Remus had found the most comfortable chambers. They were very roomy. They had spent a week, at least, working on the potion that Dumbledore had found before he sent out the letters. It was very complicated indeed. With only a week to go, they were getting very excited.

!!!!!

/Headquarters after Ron went to bed../

Ron, against what Remus and his mother had told him, went and woke Hermione when he was supposed to go to bed. Though she was quite irritated at being woke at such a horrific hour, she was quite worried when told that Remus had come back with no Harry.

The next morning, they were told by Ron's mother that they were to help with a potion that could locate Harry no matter where he was. They didn't feel it the right time to ask questions, but had to when members of the Order started to come by later.

"They want to know where Harry is, mum. What do we tell them?" asked Ron.

"Tell them the truth, Ron. That we don't know where he is but are leaving in an hour to go start the potion to locate him. Yes, be ready in an hour. That means to be packed and down by the fireplace, Ronald," she yelled as he ran to go tell Hermione.

"Hermione! We're leaving in an hour! Be ready and down by the floo with your bags! You can always come back and get more. Only take one today," said Ron, before going to his bedroom to pack himself. He packed just one bag, planning on coming back himself tomorrow or whenever he had a free moment.

Once he was finished packing, he laid down on his bed and sighed. He hadn't seen Harry all summer and now he wasn't sure if he'd ever see him again. Wherever Harry was, Ron hoped that he was safe.

!!!!!

/Present time../

"Now what, Hermione? We're of no use anymore. It's all up to the adults for one more day and then we have to wait five days! And then we won't even know how he is! This stupid potion is just to tell us where he is and what year! What's the point of that?"

"Honestly, Ron. We helped as much as we could. Yes, we have to wait, but there's noting else we can do! Wherever Harry is, I'm sure he's getting taken care of and noting will happen to him. And for the sake of Harry, Ron! If we wouldn't make this potion, we wouldn't know where to start looking in time for him! We'll know on our first try and then Remus can go back and get him."

Ron slumped down onto the couch, giving a slight sob, "but what if he doesn't want to come back?"

!!!!!

AN: Ok, I told you that I wouldn't update today but I really didn't want to add any on this. I just wanted to end it here and I didn't want to do more Harry stuff at the beginning, so yea. This worked, I guess. It's short, I'll admit that, but I've got more here (looks at computer screen) and (jumps up and down) I'm finally going home tomorrow! Like I promised, here are my responses to my nice reviewers!

Anonymous: yea, I suppose it is haunting. Thanks for reviewing

Playpet14: I liked your suggestion about it being their seventh year, but I wanted Harry to be able to go through his sixth year with his parents and such. I will have him go back, again, to right before he's born.. I like the sound of that! Yes, Voldie (as I so much love to call him) and Wormtail will cause a problem for Harry. I don't like, no offense meant, how Harry just ignores Wormtail, but I don't want them to be all chummy close and all.

Spacececatdet: Thanks! And here you guys go! The next chapter will be much longer, plus the fact that I might get another small one like this tonight, like when Harry wakes up, or what goes on when he's out. I dunno. Here you all go! Beaucoup d'amour, Niahiem 3


	5. He Wakes!

After Harry had fallen into a restless sleep, McGonagall and Dumbledore took him down to the hospital wing where he was checked over by Poppy. They had a little trouble with it, though, because he had to be awake so that meant a double draught of calming potion and a calming spell ever five minutes or so. To say that Harry wanted to have this done was like saying water and oil mixed.

Eighteen calming spells later, Harry's 'check-up' was done and Poppy was just administering a dreamless sleep potion. After he was sleeping, Poppy went into her office to floo Professor Dumbledore.

"He's all checked over, Albus, but it doesn't look so good," she said.

Albus sighed. "I'll be right over, Poppy. And I'll bring Minerva, too," he added before she had a chance to pull out.

Poppy pulled out of the fireplace and walked over to her desk and looked over what she had just found out about this boy who turned up.

He was a wizard, for two reasons: one, he was in Hogwarts; and two, he had a magical signature…. a very strong one at that. Not but a moment later, Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in.

"What have you found out, Poppy?" they asked.

"Well, of course, he's a wizard because he's in Hogwarts herself and somehow he seems to know you both. I tested his magical signature and found that odd, too."

"Why?" asked Dumbledore, now intrigued.

"Not to be rude, but by telling the truth, it's stronger than yours is, sir. That's what I found odd about it."

"Impossible."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's true."

"Anything else odd, Poppy?" asked Minerva.

"Yes. He was born on July 31st."

"And…. what's strange about that?"

"He was born on July 31st, 1980 (AN: if this is wrong, will someone please tell me so I can change it? Thanks!).

"But- but that's not possible! He's not born yet! How can he be here?"

"By time travel, I presume. That's why he said we'd think he was crazy, my dear," said Dumbledore.

"Then who are his parents?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, James Potter, obviously, for two reasons," said Dumbledore, "one, his looks; and two, he said he was a 'Potter' yet he isn't James. Though I do not know whom his mother is. Does he have all of his fathers traits, Poppy?" he questioned.

"His eyes are green, his nose a little rounder, and he has a very strange magical scar on his forehead that only results in dark magic being done yet backfiring. James also weighs more. That's another thing: he shows signs of serious malnutrition, beating, and, from what I presume, what is self-mutilation. He is emotionally unstable as well as physically. He _will_ need help."

Albus though for a moment before asking, "Do you know what this scar is from?"

"No, but I suggest we ask when he awakes," said Poppy with a sigh.

"I'm guessing that the malnutrition was caused by Harry himself since, what you think, he self-mutilates, though it could be malnutrition because of his getting beat. Arg," said McGonagall, "this _is_ confusing!"

"Yes, it is, Minerva, but we'll have the answers when he wakes. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well, his name is Harry. Oh, yes. While I was checking over him, _this_ slithered out from under his shirt," she said, pulling out a snake in a plastic container.

"Why a snake?" asked McGonagall, shuddering.

"Well, the only way that I could see him having a snake would be if he spoke Parselmouth," said Poppy.

"But speaking Parselmouth is the sign of a dark wizard!" she shot back.

"That's not what it said, though."

"That's not what what said?"

"His magical signature. He's light."

"Are you sure?" she barked.

"Calm down, Minerva. I'm sure, if he were dark, he wouldn't have a garter snake. And remember, he was a victim of Dark Magic," said Dumbledore. All of a sudden, Poppy said, "He's dreaming? But how? I gave him a dreamless-sleep potion! What did he do!?"

She got up and walked out of her office with the two professors on her heels. Once they got to his bed, he was whimpering, holding his hand over his scar. Every few seconds he would flinch. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. They were about to walk away when, they guessed, a new nightmare started.

"What's wrong with him, Albus? Can't you wake him up?"

"He's mumbling something," said Albus and kneeled down to Harry's height, though a few seconds later, he wished he wouldn't have for Harry yelled, "HE - IS – NOT - DEAD!"

Bolting awake, he brought his knees to his chest and started crying. He seemed not to notice the three scared adults around him who were all wearing looks of concern _and_ curiosity. Poppy sat down on his bed, but as soon as she did so, Harry jumped and fell off of his bed.

"Who- what?" he stammered.

"Mr. Potter, do you remember anything from last night?" asked Dumbledore.

Poppy got up and helped Harry to his bed as he tried to remember. As he was about to say no, all the thoughts came flooding back to him and he nodded, bringing his knees back up to his chest again.

"It's alright, Harry. We know?"

"Know what?" he shot.

"Well, you were born in 1980 and the year is 1974, so I presume you time-traveled, am I right?"

"I don't know," he snapped again, "if it's 1974, I must have!"

"We also know that James Potter is you father from calculating some of the looks and obliviously the attitude-" stared McGonagall.

"I do NOT have my fathers attitude," he yelled, "all that I got from him was his looks! Everything else is my mothers," he mumbled the last part.

"So, who _is_ your mother?" snapped McGonagall, liking this person less and less with every passing moment.

"Well, since you 'calculated' who my father was, why not my mother? Everyone else does!"

"That's because they know who your father marries, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"So? It's easy enough as it is! Who has green eyes, a snappy attitude, yet cares deep down (his transfiguration teacher humphed), and live with," he said, spitting the next word, "_muggles_!"

"We don't know, Harry," said Poppy, trying to calm him down.

"Wait. Does James' finally get his girl?" asked McGonagall, having a hunch.

"Ah, so the kitty-cat figured it out after all. All you needed was more figures!" he spat.

"Albus," said McGonagall, referring to the kitty-cat part. Turning back to Harry, she said, "so it _is_-!"

"Well, who else! She deserved better!"

"You should be ashamed by how badly you talk about you parents, Harry!" said the kitty-cat.

Harry just growled with a sad look in his eyes. Obviously this subject was paining him. Then Dumbledore's usually sparkling blue eyes gave a fault- a very big fault.

"She _deserved_ better?" he asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

Harry shook his head yes. "And what does that mean?" asked Poppy.

"Deserved!" Harry spat, "It's past tense! What _does_ that mean to you!?"

"They- they die?" stuttered McGonagall. Surely, she didn't like James, but she didn't want them dead.

"Well, my time, they're dead, but yes, they die."

"Was it recent?" asked the headmaster. Harry just gave him a puzzled look.

"Right before you woke up, you screamed 'He- Is- Not- Dead'."

"Oh," Harry said, blushing, "no. They died when I was a year old. I never got to know them except what," Harry gulped, "what my godfather and his friends told me and the memory I saw in a pensive. What I saw in that pensive made me hate my father. So I'm NOT like him, no matter _what_ you say!"

"What memory did you see?" asked Poppy.

Harry groaned. "I should have known that there were more! Though the one I saw, I think that that one has yet to happen."

"How- how did they-" started Poppy, already dreading the answer. "I know it has something to do with your scar."

"How did they die?" She nodded her head yes. "They got murdered. By who?" Everyone nodded again. "They got murdered by Voldemort," he said, spitting the name and having kitty-cat and Poppy flinch at the name.

"You spoke his name!" hissed McGonagall. Harry just looked at her and continued.

"My dad died trying to 'save' his family and my mother died trying to save me. This," he said, indicating his scar, "is where the killing curse hit me. I survived and am known, in the future, as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. They should add: That-Has-To-Kill-Or-Get-Killed. I'm famous for being the only one who lived the killing curse and for being the _only_," he spat this ugly word, "one that can get rid of him for good. How, I don't know."

"You survived the killing curse?" asked Dumbledore, astonished.

"Yes, I do. I have a feeling that you're using me to your advantage, though."

"I apologize for anything my future self will do."

"Yes, but I just wish that you'd remember that. Still think I'm the splitting image of my father?" he asked, turning to McGonagall.

She thought a second before he eyes turned cold again and she left the room, only to come back seconds later. "Ami!" he said, joyful that nothing had happened to his pet.

"You named a snake?" shrieked McGonagall.

"Ami, not 'a snake'. _If_ you're wondering how I came upon her, yesterday, or yesterday in my time, I was weeding the garden and she bit me. Nothing came of it, though; she's not poisonous. She said that she was sorry and I said that she was forgiven. I asked if she had a name, and she said that she didn't, so I decided on Ami. Ami is French for friend. She asked to come with me because, and I quote, 'before that horrendous horse-lady comes back with her broom'."

**Master!** hissed Ami, causing McGonagall to shriek and drop her. **Stupid human. That one**, she hissed, pointing her tail toward Poppy, **took me off earlier. I could not do anything, master, I'm sorry.**

**It's all right. It's not your fault; she didn't know that you wouldn't harm her.**

Kitty-cat screamed full out this time. "Parselmouth!" she hissed through closed teeth. Ami slithered up to the bed and Harry bent down to pick her up before continuing:

"If I tell you once, I'll tell you again: I- am- _not_**-** evil! I'm light! Hell, my job is to _kill_ Voldemort! That's why I survived!"

**What's wrong, master?** asked Ami.

**This stupid human that dropped you thinks I'm dark because I can talk to snakes,** he replied, like it was nothing. This caused Ami to hiss toward McGonagall. By now, McGonagall had her wand raised.

"Put that away or I have no reason but to disarm you," said Harry.

"Disarm? You don't have a wand!"

"I'll say it again: I'm _not_ dark; I'm light. Why would I hurt you just because I can speak to snakes? And I have a wand, though it is in my trunk. Not that I need it."

"And where is you trunk, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "I will get it."

"No need," said Harry, and his trunk appeared out of nowhere as he waved his hand.

"Stu-" started McGonagall.

"Expelliarmus," said Harry, almost lazily, while waving his hand.

"What- how? Albus!" she screamed.

"I _must_ insist that you give Professor McGonagall back her wand," said Albus, very calmly.

"I **_must_** insist that your professors don't attack students- from the future or not! You will hear about this when I- I can go back, can't I?"

"It depends. Do you remember if you said anything or if anything happened before you came here?"

"Well, it was just my birthday. I dunno. I remember finally coming back and then I walked over to the window." Harry thought some more. "I don't know if I can tell you more. How much would it hurt if I just told you three?"

"Nothing, because we won't tell," said Poppy quickly.

"She's right, Harry. We won't tell. And if one of these two says that she won't, she will have her memory lost."

"Albus!" said McGonagall.

"This is important. You must promise to never tell anyone. Even if you don't like him."

"I promise, as long as I can keep my memory."

"Sure thing. Do tell!"

"Ok, so the first thing is to tell you that that dream that I had was about my god father 'falling' again. I relive it as I relive the death of a classmate of mine. His name is…. was…. Cedric. I was sitting at the window and looked out at the starts, like I always do at night. I found my favorite star: Sirius. Then I looked at the clock. It was right before my birthday, just like a minute to go."

Harry brought his legs back up to his chest. "I looked back out the window and saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish," he managed to get out. Tears were now streaming down his face. "I wished…. I wished that I could be somewhere with people who love me as much as I love them." Harry stopped and couldn't go on anymore. He cried, though he new he shouldn't. He heard someone cast a claming spell on him, but it didn't work: he had finally started and wouldn't stop.

"God, I really am alone now. It's not like it will make a difference: no one cared before. I am gone from the Dursely's at least. God, Sirius isn't dead!" Yes he is, his mind argued. "No he's not!" Yes he is, and you know it. "No, he's not dead!" Yes. Please try to admit it. "But how can I admit something that isn't true! He is _not_ dead! That's it! He isn't dead and won't be dead when I get home!" Harry screamed.

Dumbledore, Poppy, and McGonagall, who managed to get her wand back, got prepared to shoot, each, a calming spell on him at the same time. Nine spells later, Harry wasn't crying anymore and was calm enough for another double draught of a calming potion. When he was finally as calm as they could get him without physically harming him, Harry apologized. All along, Ami was hissing quiet, soothing words to her master. He thanked her, too.

"Four more things, Mr. Potter, and then we will leave. You will have to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week before you can get out. Term starts in exactally one month. Once you are able to live in the chambers I have had prepared for you, you and I will go to Diagon Alley as to pick up your school books."

Harry groaned. "I have to stay here for a whole week? I mean, come on! What's wrong with me?! I'm not going to pass out or faint anytime soon!"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay for so long because of your," said Poppy, "malnutrition, severe bruising, three fractured ribs, and mutilation."

Harry's cheeks turned red before he groaned and his eyes went cold before saying, "So, what are these four questions?"

"First, we need to know who your mother is."

"It's Lily, Albus," said McGonagall.

"So, Miss. Evans gets over hating him, I see," said Albus, with a note of amusement in his voice.

"Yes. Second?" Harry asked- he still was rather perturbed that someone actually knew that his Uncle beat him and didn't feed him, not to mention-

"Just because I can't even do that, I'd like to know how you could do wandless magic."

Harry smirked. "My mentor helped me learn it."

"I see. Now an extra question: who is your mentor?"

Harry smirked again, then frowned. "I don't really remember, and if I could, I don't think I'd tell you

"Third: will you be attending school this year?"

Harry grinned, forgetting his past frown. "I though you'd never ask. Sure, I'd love to."

"Fourth and final, and I'm actually asking this for Poppy. She said that she gave you the dreamless sleep potion, yet you had a dream, more or less a nightmare…. two at that. How did you?"

"Immune," he said until the fact that he said, "two at that" sunk in. "Oh shit. The one you heard was me reliving- but the first one, where I'll bet you I was holding my scar, was a nightmare with Voldemort. I don't know if it would be from this time, or my time. Oh crap, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure it was from this time. Oh crap," he said, hitting himself on his head.

"Please, stop hitting yourself. What was is about?"

"I think he only had one of his Death Eaters under the Cruciatus Curse. I felt it, too, though that's not new."

"You- you felt the Cruciatus? But- but how is that possible?"

"I don't know," shrugged Harry, "it's not bad, though I guess I'm feeling the whole thing. It's really bad, though; when he has his Death Eaters cast multiples on each person, especially if there are two or more people. It's nothing, really. I've lived it in real life, too, so I know."

"Do you tell anybody about this?" asked Dumbledore, brow furring.

"I told you, you did nothing before. I highly doubt that you'd do anything now, well, back in the future, at least. I can't tell my friends, they'd just tell me to go to you and I can't write to Remus, 'cuz he just lost Sirius with me so I can't write to him, either."

"So Sirius is the one that dies. Remus, you said, is alive. What about Peter?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't care about that _traitor_!" Harry spat, "Though I presume that he's on Voldemort's every beck and call. Don't act a different way or kill him or something, 'cuz if you do, you'd be risking the lives of thousands or more people. When Tom cast the killing curse on me, it backfired and hit him. He went into hiding and Wormtail brought him back to life. Wormtail owes me a wizards debt, too."

"Who's Tom?" asked Poppy.

"Tom? You don't remember a Tom Riddle?" Harry smirked- he was going to love this.

"Yes? What about him?"

"Well, for starters, Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secretes, Tom did. My wand, please? I can't do this without a wand and I hate that," he said and kitty-cat handed over Harry's wand. Harry wrote in the air, "Tom Marvolo Riddle". Swishing his wand, the letters changed to form the phrase, "I am Lord Voldemort" as it did in his second year. Everyone gasped at that.

"Hey!" he said, looking offended. "I didn't figure that out! Tom lured me down to the Chamber of Secrets did _that_. I ended up defeating a Basilisk while I was down there, though."

"Oh my," said kitty-cat and sat down. "How much else have you done- gone through?

Harry growled. "_Some_ of it, you know. But, unfortunately for you, I think that this is something that I'd like to keep to myself."

Albus nodded.

"You defeated a Basilisk and are still alive and _in_ school?" asked a shocked Poppy.

"Yup. You actually hate me 'cuz I'm always here, and once, I fell over fifty feet off of my broom 'cuz of the dementor's. I've probably been here as much as anywhere else. McGonagall and Dumbledore, here, keep me out of trouble, but trouble usually finds _me_. I don't prank people for the fun of it, either, so don't worry…. You won't have another James Potter running about, though I'm guessing some trouble _will_ end up finding me."

"We keep you in school? I thought you hated me," said Dumbledore.

"I do, but without you'd, I don't know what would become of me. I actually think that I'm your ultimate weapon. And if I am, your future self will go through hell when I figure that out," said Harry, grinning.

"Again, I apologize for anything that my future self will do."

There was a pause in which Dumbledore asked: "Anything else before we leave?"

"Actually, three more quick things: how will I get my things, what classes will I take, and what relation do I have to my dad, er, James?"

"I will get your things, you'll take classes that you should take, they will be arranged shortly, and since all Potter men look alike, you are a second cousin from here, but you were schooled by your mentor, ever though you lived with muggles who hated you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, come on, Minerva. We must leave Poppy to her job. We shall be leaving now." With that, McGonagall and Dumbledore left.

Poppy looked shocked for a moment before she finally got up and went into her office. A few moments later she came out with a few potions.

"Here," she said, putting each potions down in turn. "This potion is to help with the bruises; this one is to mend the ribs; this will help with the cuts and welts; and this one will help you keep food down…. and I said help. It won't work all the way so don't pig out. Oh, yes…. even if you are immune, take the dreamless sleep potion. It will help you fall asleep, even if you do dream. And you will be eating tomorrow, so don't try to get out of it."

Once Harry had taken the numerous bad tasting potions, she left to her office. Harry was soon out in another blissful sleep, even if he would be waking up in a soon hours….

I really hope you like this! It's a really long chapter, too, at that! I hope you enjoy, again! Shh… it's 3624 words not including this! Hehe! Go me! Oh, and the bolded is and will be Parselmouth/ tongue, whatever! Someone can be kind and tell me! This is the new version, too. As soon as I can, I'll be re-writing the chapters. Soon, I'll take down the other chapters, too. Niahiem 3


	6. A Good AN

Just a little note to say I'm back!

Finally, I got a new computer! Took a while longer than I thought, but not only did my old one not work, nor work fast enough, but it ended up getting a virus so I couldn't even use word and type up parts of the story. I did end up writing outlines down on paper, but it's the transition that will take me a day or two.

But I am back! With a computer and the internet.


	7. Attack!

_Once Harry had taken the numerous bad tasting potions, she left to her office. Harry was soon out in another blissful sleep, even if he would be waking up in a soon hours…._

Poppy made to go into her office. Sitting down, she found a note saying that she was to floo Dumbledore and Minerva once she was done. Sighing, she then threw her arms up in defeat and went to floo over the Headmaster and transfiguration professor.

"Professors," she said, "he's sleeping. For how long, I don't know. You said that we needed to talk?" Albus gave a curt nod. "Shall I come over then?" she asked.

"No. I shall bring Minerva over shortly to talk in your office again. We need to keep an eye on our new mysterious guest, I'm afraid."

Five minutes later found Poppy, Minerva and Dumbledore talking about Harry.

"What was that?" asked McGonagall, still shocked, "Did we just have a conversation with someone from the future? This- this is just too strange."

"Yes. Albus, what was that? I don't think I'll ever live this day down!" said Poppy with a little bit of exasperation in her voice.

"Oh, but you will, my dear," said Dumbledore. "I know for a fact," he added.

"And how do you know?" she snapped.

"Because our dear Mr. Potter said that you don't like him because this is practically his second home," he answered calm, his twinkle back in his bright blue eyes.

"Albus!" warned Minerva.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll behave," he mocked. "And that," he said, answering the first question given to him, "_was_ a conversation with someone from the future. Strange, I might say, and highly doubtable, but one that I'm willing to believe for now."

"But how can you believe him, Albus?" asked McGonagall. "It's a likely possibility that he's a Death Eater and we know nothing about him."

Poppy gave a sigh. "Minerva, if you want to interrogate him until the day he leaves, feel free to do so, but you will always end up with the same answer: he is light, _not_ dark. Said so himself. He has to _kill_ V-Vo- you-know-who!"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," quoted Albus."And I'm afraid that you have no right to interrogate him until the day he leaves, but a few polite questions, I see not how they could hurt. My emphasis on few and polite, Minerva. He has been through a great ordeal and I do not wish to stress it any farther. Has Harry had the dreamless sleep potion yet?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, he has. I'm not sure how long he will sleep, or if he'll even dream or not, but its worth a try."

"Yes, yes, I suppose so." The teachers continuedtheir talk until they heard talking from in the other room. Fortunately, it was only Harry, though he was talking in his sleep. As soon as the adults walked in, he stopped. They just stood, looking at him, afraid of what would happen.

Minutes passed by slowly until Harry woke with a start. He looked at Dumbledore and directed the comment at him: "Voldemort… and his Death Eaters- attacking- attacking Diagon Ally. Hurry-" was all he got out before he fell unconscious.

"Poppy," said Albus after a few moments of confusion, "you stay here and watch the boy and report to me if he wakes up anymore immediately. Minerva, go to your office and floo up the Order for an attack at Diagon Ally. I, myself, will go floo the Ministry of Magic and get some Aurors. Well, what are you waiting for?" he added when neither of them moved.

Soon enough, everyone got out of their stupor and started on the tasks.

AN: Shocking place to end, so I think I will.


End file.
